Too Soon
by Dancerslife
Summary: WK. Recollection of what happened the day of Karen's wedding.
1. Chapter 1

There I was standing in a room full of people in a white wedding dress. I was getting married to a man whom I thought was perfect. When I saw you sitting there along the aisle my mind went in all sorts of directions. I couldn't think straight. It was something you did quite frequently. I felt my heart skip and my intake of oxygen start to slow. The priest was saying something but I wasn't paying any attention. I would look at you and for a few seconds we would catch each other's glance. I couldn't help but want you up here with me instead of him.

"... your husband." Crap. What did he say before that?  
"Yeah," I responded quickly. What did I do? I quickly looked at you when I realized that you being up there with me was a dream. You nodded your head and smiled. I walked down the aisle right past you, regretting every step I took.

Our relationship was strong. We talked and fought about everything. Even though our talks turned into fights and our fights turned into pain and tears we were still together.

At the reception one of the poor people who were working it handed me an envelope. I smiled at him pretending as if nothing was bothering me. I opened the flap and took out a small piece of paper with the familiar handwriting that belonged to you. I hesitated at first to read it, but I knew I would eventually read it. It was better to get it over with then.

Karen-  
Congratulations. I am pleased to see you on your wedding day. You look absolutely stunning but, you always do. I'm sure you'll be very happy with your new husband. You've been hurt so many times in the past and I blame myself for that. I am terribly sorry for the amount of times that I've hurt you or made you cry. I loved you so much then and I still do now. I thank you for all your love in return. I hope to see you soon. And hopefully you'll be smiling instead of looking like a deer in the headlights. See you soon.  
-Will

I was in tears and I couldn't stop. I went to the restroom and washed my tears away along with my makeup. I looked at my simple pale face trying to persuade myself that getting married to Stan was the right choice. I took a deep breathe trying to calm myself. I left the restroom and went back to my reception.

I smiled and laughed as if nothing was wrong. It seemed like days before I went home. Stan was getting ready to leave. I had already packed a suitcase and had it by the door. I quickly changed out of my dress into a blue jacket and pants. I caught a quick glance of myself in the hallway mirror. It was then that I made my choice.

I walked down the long hallway toward the hotel room. I knocked on the door and when it opened I couldn't help but smile.

"Is this too soon?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Here I sit in my living room staring at the fire thinking back to the time when I first saw you after I married Stan. It wasn't under the best of certain circumstances, but you still were there. When the  
doctors told me to leave my husband in the room and to wait outside, I couldn't leave. I wanted to stay there by his side, like a good wife and reassure him that everything would be okay. But, at the same time, I wanted to go and run into your arms. I wanted you to tell me that everything would be okay while I cried. It happened once and it could happend again._

When I brought myself to finally leave the room, and to join my 'friends' I knew that him holding me and me crying was just a wishful thought. When I came out he just sat there staring off into space. He  
sat back into his seat, crossed his arms and closed his eyes as if he was going to sleep. He knew I was there and he ignored me, something he did when he was mad at me.

"Will." He didn't move. "Will, talk to me damnit." He slowly opened his eyes and repositioned himself on the chair.

"What do you expect me to say?"

"How about Hi Karen. It's nice to see you again. And sorry to hear about your husband I hope he gets better." I said rather loudly. But, at the moment I really didn't care.

"Hi Karen. It's nice to see you. Sorry to hear about Stan hope he get's better." He repeated as he got to his feet.

"With some sincerity Will." I said following him in to the hallway.

"I know your mad but, you still came. Why?"

"I didn't want to come." He said putting his face inches from mine. "But, I had to for work."

"And yet you brought Jack and Grace."

"I didn't want to be alone." "You brought Grace and Jack though."

"Didn't want to be alone." He said walking down the hallway a little. I looked towards Stan's room before following Will.

"I would be here you know that." Work wasn't the only reason here; I knew what it was even though he wouldn't admit it.

"Eventually you would leave." He said before walking back towards the waiting room.

"Are you still stuck on that? That was Ten years ago." It bothered me that he brought that up. I was so close to forgetting about that day.

" I'm not talking about that year, I'm talking about Two years ago."

" If I remember correctly you left me." I reminded him. "I woke up the next morning alone. I expected you to be there and you were no where to be seen."

"I was planning on coming back..."

"That's a bunch of bull and you know it." I interrupted him. " The dead give away was the check out paper and the missing luggage."

I took it as payback for leaving him and I understood that. He was inches away from my face and I didn't know what to do. He took my face in his hands and looked at me in the eyes.

"I left because I went to go get us plane tickets. I know you were going back to New York to be with Stan regardless of what would happen. I wanted us to go to the one place you and I could spend time together. It's been twelve long irritating years."

I could feel the tears falling down my cheeks and with his thumb he gently wiped them away.

"Where did you get tickets to go?"

"Venice."

I had told him I had always wanted to go there. He promisedme he would take me there when we were going to get married. That's when it finally hit me that he was planning on coming back and I did  
leave him. Yet again.

"I love you Karen."

Another dream about the past but ending with a good spin this time. I sat up in my bed, instead of the living room and the first thing I though of was how I had got there.

"Did you move me?"

You nodded and moved to my side, lowering your head before placing your lips against mine.  
You smiled your infamous smile and I melted.

"I love you."


End file.
